Need You Now SongFic
by Ohgeezits.lorna
Summary: first song fic, kinda crummy. Sam/Leah based. i suck at summaries but theres more infoarmation in the fic.


Need You Now; a Leah and Sam Songfic.

**A/N: Based on the Glee cover of the Lady Antebellum song of the same title.**

**This is one of my favourite songs right now; I can't stop listening to it or Lady Antebellum either. This song and Looking for a good time are basically on repeat right now.**

**This song inspired me to write a Sam/Leah fic. The history between the two characters is something of unchartered territory; we know the basics.**

**One thing I took from it was that there would always be a connection between them both.**

**This, I suppose, is my version of things; that they both still have a love for each other, but Sam's imprint with Emily is stronger than what they feel for each other.**

**The lyrics are in italic while the story is in regular print.**

On the coastal Reservation of La Push, Leah Clearwater's rummaging through a closet trying to find shoes that she needed for later on that day. Finding the shoe; she pulls it, and a box, over herself. The box that she had avoided at all cost, the box that was filled with photos, ticket stubs from the movies and other random things that used to put a smile on her face.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
_

She sighs heavily once then falls to her knees; trying to pick up the items. She picks each item up in turn, her memory recollecting everything from it. After settling everything into the box in a certain order; that if anyone was to look in it, it would look like just another box of junk. She sits there staring at the photo in her hand.

Two familiar, yet younger faces stare back at her; both with smiles on their tanned faces and their arms around each other's waists; happy just to be together.

A happy memory of a first love.

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

Unconsciously she reaches in her jean shorts pocket for her cell hpone, scrolling down the contacts until it reaches Sam.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

He was her first love, and part of her, still loved him.

In another part of the Reservation, Sam Uley's on First Beach; hanging out with his friends who seem slightly drunk, or at least hyped up enough to have a good time. Staring out to sea he thinks back, back in time when he and Leah used to sit and watch the waves, just enjoying being together. 

_For me it happens all the time_

Leah can't help but smile at that photo; life was much simpler back then, back before everything became screwed and history was made.

They both refused to admit to each other that they still cared for each other.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_

Without realising Sam downs the glass of liquid in his hand, thinking over the day that he unintentionally broke Leah's heart. The way her face crumpled before she stormed out.

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

Or back to when she would just walk into his house that was meant to be their house, the house he now shared with his fiancée.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

He wonders if she can remember the thing they had together; if she thought about him like he did with her. She was always guarded with her thoughts; scared she'd get hurt again.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

He finally admits that the drink in his hand was too much to handle on a stomach that constantly needed refilled. He looks at the cell in his hand, wanting to call her, tell her that he still needs her in his life.

The both come to a realisation.

_woah woaaah.  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

Leah looks at the clock; it had never moved.

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

Sam finally decides to be a man and call her to tell her that he still cares…maybe just maybe she might care back.  
_And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Leah watches her cell light up with his name flashing; it was finally time to admit it to him. Pressing the answer button she accepts it.

They both speak simultaneously.

_I just need you now_

Sam lets Leah continue, listening to her voice.  
_Ooo, baby, I need you now_

They had both finally admitted it, they both still cared. They both had said those three small words.

Need You Now.

**Comments? Criticisms? I tried to keep the story to the nature of the song. I still love the song and the possibilities of creating a history for the pair.**

**Much love,**

**Lorna =]**


End file.
